Lithium
by Neko-ya
Summary: ...in the most brutal wayy possible finds herself in a world of chaos as she enters the world of Anbu...
1. 1: The Beginning

Hey guys ths is my first fan fiction please comment and review anything you say will be highly appreciated.:) well on with the story.

-Neko-ya

* * *

><p>-Summary<p>

Hinata hyuuga, thrust into reality in the most brutal wayy possible finds herself in a world of chaos as she enters the world of Anbu. There, she meats a man by the name of subaku Gaara; plagued by a past he cannot escape with scars across his mind that threaten his very existence. Watch as the two become desprate for a taste of the happier times; watch as they become an irresistable drug.

* * *

><p>Hiashi sat at his desk staring at the tablet lying across his table.<p>

"These, kidnappers?" whatever, they wanted two million for her? He scoffed; he wouldn't even give them a dollar. What made them think her life was worth two million. She was obviously battered and bruised. They had uncovered her eyes, which were swollen from unshed tears. She was trying to be strong, but she wasn't strong enough to be a hyuuga.

Turning to look at the special tactics anbu team he took in their expressions of extreme determination and it almost mad him snort in amusement, almost. Turning to look at his nephew he saw that his eyes were narrowed, probably because he knew Hiashi didn't really give a shit, or maybe he was beginning to figure out the plan either way the kid was a genius and Hiashi decided to keep his eyes on him.

Throwing the tablet to Neji he said "i have no intention of giving them my money, they want Hinata they can have her. It's your choice to save her, and if you succeed don't bring her back to do anything but to collect what little she has. "

Turning in his chair to stare out of the window he analyzed the emotions running through the air. Mostly it was shock but there were two who were extremely angry.

Turning once more to look at them he said "you are dis…"

Neji caught him with his left hook, turning away from a shocked Hiashi "you never deserved a daughter as beautiful, smart, talented and caring as she is"

He stormed out of the room and the team followed, all but one a lean tall redhead with the sharpest sea foam green eyes stayed standing and just as quiet as a whisper he spoke.

"Men like you are scum, if Neji doesn't kill you first, or if we don't train your daughter to kill you, i will and it will be far worse than anything the hyuuga clan could ever come up with."

Then he calmly he left the room

* * *

><p>They had drugged her, that's how she got here she remembered but it was the maid who did it someone she knew and trusted, she was angry and honestly a little bit scared. but when the man named kabuto walked into the room she cringed she had heard about him he was a dangerous medic, who liked to experiment on humans. No her mind screamed.<p>

kabuto glanced at her, wide awake i see he said. Doesn't really matter you are drugged. you can see and feel but you can't do anything, you can't move. Grabbing a scalpel off of the table he began to cut open her clothes.

She attempted to fight back. She tried to move her arms, and her face turned red with the effort. Kabuto noticed and he chuckled. You're simply wasting your energy.

she wanted to scream but the drugs only allowed a pitiful whimper. He was touching her in places never before explored kissing her with hate instead of love.

He murmured promises of pleasure when all she could feel was pain. he tasted her, the innocence flavoring his mouth with honey while her body fought to keep down the bile so as not to choke and die.

Her mind was separated from her body able to look down and see what this disgusting man was doing to her. See the smile of triumph on his face. He drove himself into her hard fast and unrelenting; her body shook with the force. So ... Tight he moaned, she cringed her body was not his car.

He was not allowed to ride her whenever he so chose. and then came the anger he was using her turning her into a whore, he took the only thing she had any real control over; she blamed her father she vowed he would die. They both would.

* * *

><p>"Are we all in position?" Neji asked<p>

"Hai" was the uniformed answer.

All right, snipers ready, now!

And simultaneously 4 front guards went down. squad 1 enter

Snipers

Take out the roof guards...now

And the sirens went off

SHIT! Evasive maneuver squad 1 is in every one in now element of surprise is gone.

* * *

><p>kabuto head snapped up fuck he hissed, looking down at the girl under him he began to pound himself harder into her seconds later, he hissed releasing himself into her a strangled sob escaped her lips kissing her on the lips he murmured I will come back for you; no sense in leaving a good fuck.<p>

don't worry, I'm clean and with a final chuckle he left the room.

Hinata felt her body, she felt which meant she could move, which meant she could try to escape. Using all of her strength she forced herself into a sitting position. Looking at her clothes she realized the only thing he didn't cut was her bra and panties. She pulled them on ignoring the pain and blood from between her legs. Grabbing her sliced shorts she wiped herself off. Her shirt was salvage able. With a small bitter sweet smile she thought it was a good thing she always wore oversized t-shirts. Putting the shirt on backwards allowed her to cover her front. letting her hair cover her back. Grabbing two scalpels she walked towards the door just when an explosion threw her off of her feet knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Check all the rooms Neji yelled …<p>

* * *

><p>Kabuto made it to the roof just as the helicopter dropped the ladder. "No one else is coming", he screamed into the pilots ear "those bastards sent the best after the hyuuga bitch he snarled.<p>

Everyone will be dead in minutes were fucking lucky the snipers went inside now go"! With a nod of his head the pilot turned the helicopter around and flew off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Inside the elite Anbu squad was destroying the place tai-jutsu specialists such as Rock Lee were speeding down the halls snapping necks and smashing ribs with the loud and distinct calls of Leaf hurricane others like Sasuke Uchiha who were gen-jutsu specialist created scenarios in which the enemy was tortured for days on end, trapped in their own mind while others such as the talented Yamanaka turned the enemies minds against themselves mean while the few, such as Uzumaki Naruto and Subaku No Gaara used elemental nin-jutsu to completely annihilate all that stood in their paths. Within minutes, everyone was dead.<p>

-On the 21floor the doors went down Neji's voice rang in everyone's ear "where is she" he yelled "we have searched every floor."

"Not every floor Neji" Gaara responded we haven't checked the 21st.

"But more than half that floor is crumpled, Dust, there is no one there; the corridor is semi empty it's a little broken down but the rooms still seem intact, I'm going to search for her every one get to the 21st floor he said.

As soon as his entire squad reached he nodded

"A brief description, she looks like me "Neji said "our fathers were twins so she looks like me with a softer jaw structure, longer hair, she's short and…has female assets."

Ok Neji.

And they were off searching the rooms.

* * *

><p>(Hinata's POV)<p>

**-**Inside hinata groaned sitting up slowly, she reached up pulling her hand away she stared at her hand, Blood.

At least I'm alive she thought.

Hinata, I heard I looked up to see a face as pale is mine. Eyes a vibrant sea foam green, lined with dark circles that just seemed to make them brighter. And a blood red kanji symbol on the left side of his forehead, right were his eyebrows should be. He was tall at least 6foot 5 with a layer of muscle that definitely was appreciated by most women. But I didn't know who he was. Who are you I asked.

But suddenly he called NEJI, I found her.

Neji? Nii-san Nii-san! I screamed and he rushed into the room Neji-Nii I screamed throwing myself into his arms. And suddenly I was surrounded by this big group of people I had never met before but for some reason was concerned. Two girls, both were loud; one pink haired and on blonde. Forced Neji to let me go so they could get me dressed decently.

I'm sakura and the blonde one is Ino she said calmly we are medics ok I nodded my head clearly you can speak said Ino so be prepared to do a lot of talking when we get back to base because whether you like it or not I am your shrink for the next year, I nodded she gave me a look and I managed a quiet ok she nodded her head good well now she looked at my clothes sakura get out the rape kit.

Sakura frowned when she kneeled down hinata, can I ask you a question, I nodded my head.

Do you want to kill him?

Surprise flashed across my face for a second, and I thought it over as she began a thorough examination of my body no I answered aloud, there are worse things than death, like being a man and living with no penis in a room full of women who want to do nothing but have sex.

That's cruel Ino said laughing.

No cruel would be letting a parasite crawl up his penis and let him feel the pain of it being destroyed from the inside, then let him watch in horror as it falls off and then, you butt fuck him with the largest most poisonous snake you can find. Then take mercy on his poor soul by ending it, Of course his body would then be devoured by carnivorous fish… Or would that be an insult to the piranha?

Ino and sakura stared for a moment then began to laugh, I like you sakura said a good way to look at things. I nodded

Well I'm finished Ino give her clothes she said, Ino handed the clothes to me and stepped out of the room sakura turned before leaving if you need anything call us ok?

Ok I answered and with that she shut the door.

* * *

><p>ok guyys thats the end of chapter one :) Please comment and review hope you found it a good read once again comment and review. well BYE<p>

-NEKO-YA!


	2. 2: Guest in the house of the elite

OMGAHHT guys i'm sooo sorry. this chapter is a bit crappy but i have been soo busy. i had a bit of a conflict writing this so it will definitely be my worst chapter i just wanted to get something to you so you don't think i forgot about the story. i didn't i just had no idea what to do with this chapter and a lot for my plot in this story has changed. I am also studying for my SAT's and scholarship searching so i cant guarantee anytime for my next update but i will try to update before spring break or maybe during but i wont be home and still cant guarantee access to a computer.

but i do promise a longer chapter next time so without further delay chapter 2.

* * *

><p>She stared out of the window. <em>ANBU was having a hard time. ROOT was attempting to infiltrate, Orochimaru is on the move and Akatsuki is making their presence known<em>.

She sighed running a hand threw her tousled long blonde hair and _Gaara…_ she glanced down at his psych evaluation results.

She sighed again these are_… at this rate we will have to declare him a danger to himself and everyone around him. Laying the paper on her desk she frowned maybe a forced leave of absence would do the boy some good. _

She sighed if it were up to her these kids would still be in the academy. _They were eight-teen. Eight-teen! And they killed people for a living. If anyone ever knew what they were doing since the age of twelve well, suffice to say it wouldn't go down well. Gaara having begun killing at such a young age, younger than most, something like this is to be expected. Nine years of killing, not a single vacation, sick day or day of grieving when he lost someone close. Maybe a forced leave of absence will do him some good. _

With that thought in mind she picked out the documents needed and began to assemble them.

He probably won't like it but he needs it as of now, he's a ticking time bomb.

Just as she finished filling out those documents a knock sounded on her door.

Enter she called

As the door swung open the largest rookie group came to stand in front of her desk.

We are here to make a report.

I know Neji, I had kakashi trail you guys. He has already relayed what has happened, all of you except Gaara Neji and Ms. Hyuuga can leave

Hai! Was the sound answer

With a click of the door Tsunade looked up at the three in her office, Mainly the small girl in between Neji and Gaara. Interesting she thought. He looked almost … protective. Gaara was never protective. She decided to let it go for a second she smiled, Ms. Hyuuga-

"a-ano, please don't call me that" she whispered looking down, "I am no longer a hyuuga my father made sure of that so please, just…just call me hinata" she said shakily.

Tsunade eyes softened ok hinata do you have any place to stay. Hinata looked up, no.

Surprised tsunade asked. No friends or other relatives?

No she replied all other members of the family are under strict watch. Neji was the only one to get out from under his thumb. I was never allowed friends either. Besides, students were terrified of my eyes.

She will stay here Neji said suddenly.

What? Tsunade questioned, and what makes you think I would let her stay here. This is a place for ninjas. ANBU, the most terrifying and dangerous assassins live here. This is no place for someone like her to be. She is a civilian she shouldn't even be standing in my office.

She is not a civilian lady tsunade with all due respect she graduated from the academy with a score that rivaled mine. She is a genin.

Raising an eyebrow tsunade looked at her is this true?

Yes she whispered. When my mother died my father pulled me from the academy so that I could learn to take care of a home.

Nobody really noticed me then, I was always a quiet person. And as a result I just never stood out in class

Tsunade turned to her computer what year did you graduate?

"Same year as me", Neji answered

"She graduated a year early. She was a rookie".

Bringing up her files tsunade saw he was right

Hn. still doesn't mean she should live here, she is a Genin she should be in a three man cell and should be taking her Chunin exams not in the anbu. Tsunade responded.

What if we prove her capable? What if we train her and she can pass all the exams, she can stay here under the pretenses of training and if she passes she can be assigned to a team and stay here.

Tsunade stayed silent. Ok Neji but on my terms and you have no say in the matter.

"As long as she gets to stay here." He answered.

Hn. Miss Hinata we will do as Neji has asked however. Gaara here will be you sensei.

Now get out of my office, and yes Gaara that means she will be sharing space with you.

Gaara glared down on hinata. "How am I supposed to go on missions if I have to train her?" he asked

"Ahh", Tsunade responded. "You are also on probation Gaara. You have become too violent and the council is worried.- don't give me that glare Subaku the council wanted me to forcibly retire you but neither of us wants that so I compromised you need to lose some of this rage and show some restraint. Now that you will be working with hinata, you will both give me updates on your progress. You have 6 months. Good luck, now get out of my office".

But Tsunade-sama, surely someone more… stable could train hinata she-

"Neji, we agreed on my terms now GET. OUT OF MY Office" she snarled out.

As the door slammed shut behind them tsunade turned to the window _Hinata this is your test if you can help or handle Gaara in any way you have to be anbu level any way. Live through this child and please forgive me. You're already a Guest in a house of elites._

_ But now you are an intruder in enemy zone. You are in far more danger than you may realize. I hope, I have made the right decision._

* * *

><p><em>to my readers I just wanted to say i know the chapter is a bit rushed. but i promise to work on it this was really just a filler i need and i am working on chapter 3 now as well. buy me Starbucks a mocha caramel frap and my juices start flowing lol. but in all seriousness i hope to have chapter three out soon and please dont forget to review. and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING SOO LATE .<em>

_P.S please dont mind the crazy grammar and my capitalization skills i see it but at the moment i am too lazy to go back and fix them. maybe i will do it later._


	3. 3: Nightmares

ok ladies and gents chapter 3

italics thoughts and bold italics underlined = Shukaku.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Gaara stormed down the corridors. And while an angry Gaara was normal, never before had anyone seen a small fragile looking girl running after him.<p>

"SUBAKU, slow down can't you see she can't keep up." Neji yelled.

Turning around Gaara remarked "she better learn how to consider this a prompt for training I'm measuring her stamina".

Neji scowled and when they arrived at Gadara's door Neji took notice that though they ran a fair distance at a chunin level speed hinata though out of breath had not broken a sweat.

"Good" he thought that means she has some potential.

Gaara opened the door and gestured to the one room he never bothered walking into. Then turned walked into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong Neji-ni?" Hinata asked frowning. They walked into her designated room mentally listing things she would need if she was to live there for a year.

"In response to your earlier question hime no, you have done nothing wrong. He is just an egotistic prick. Lets go, we need to buy you some training clothes among other things". Neji said

Nodding hinata followed Neji out of the apartment.

"Neji don't I need a key?" she asked

"No hinata, our security system uses retinal and finger scans to unlock the door. Gaara will input you into his system later." Neji answered.

"But why didn't he do a retinal or finger scan when we got in" hinata asked.

"Simple", Neji said because this apartment was assigned to him just before we left on our mission to find you. He hasn't had the chance to input his own credentials. So he used a key for today. You'll probably never see the key again."

"Oh", hinata responded.

ushering her into a nearby training store hinata looked up to see Ten Ten standing behind the counter threatening to break someone's blade in half herself if he didn't take better care of the blade.

When the quiet tsk of the door hit ten ten's ears she looked up delighted to see hinata.

"Get out of my shop Watanuki and take care of me blades" Ten ten said.

"Yeah, yeah" he called over his shoulders. "I'm a delinquent, I do what I want!"

Rolling her eyes she smiled" Neji, hinata what can I do for you guys today"?

"Ten Ten", Neji started I want you to fit hinata with a katana, a short blade, a dagger and senbon."

"Hmmm ok Neji. Hinata c'mon I have to measure to make sure I give you the correct sized equipment." Ten ten stated.

"Neji "she called over her shoulder

"Yes Ten Ten", he responded

"Your chakra harness is behind the counter try it on." She said.

Tugging hinata into the back she grabbed a ruler shaped like a blade.

Seeing Hinata's apprehensive face she smiled, relax this is to determine the length of the sword I give you ok?

Hinata nodded her head, tapping her fingers together.

"Now spread your arms"…

Ten ten's voice faded into the back of Hinata's mind as she was trying to cope with what had just happened in the course of 24 hours.

She was now an orphan whose only option was to train her into a weapon and attempts to tame a man everyone thought was a complete psychopath while attempting to come to terms with the fact that she was seriously raped.

Well hinata snorted if life is just one fucked up party she whispered.

"What was that"? Came ten tens voice as she came back in

"C'mon I have a perfect pair of blades for you. Based on what Neji tells me you are very flexible have the ability to become extremely fast with training and will be able to mold your chakra into the elements not just imitate them. In which case I am giving you my twin swords of yin and yang." She stated.

Hinata stared at her blankly. "What?"

Ten ten laughed turning hinata towards the wall. When hinata laid her eyes on the blades her eyes widened Beautiful she gasped.

Ten ten smiled wistfully, "my mother created those blades before she passed away. I never got to use them my growth spurt hit to early but you hinata are the perfect size and will do well with these weapons".

"What about guns?" hinata asked.

"Well, you will receive a gun when you have passed the chunin exams. You will be issued a class and learn how to use disengage and assemble a gun without thinking twice. You will also take a class based solely on bullets. The type that belong to what gun the wounds they create and how to calculate the distance of fire."

Hinata nodded o-ok

Ten ten look down at the petite girl. "Are you scared hinata"?

Hinata looked up of guns, yes I am.

"May I ask why"? Ten ten questioned

No

Ten ten nodded her head and left it at that.

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours were spent meeting with members from Neji's team and arguing with the females about practical underwear for a Kunoichi<p>

Ino and sakura both agreed that thongs were better because no matter the underwear you would continuously receive wedgies and it would just be better if something was already nestled between their cheeks.

Blushing at the notion hinata swore she would stick to boy shorts and call it life.

Exhausted Neji escorted her back to Gaara's apartment knocking on the door hinata waited silently with Neji.

As the door opened and Gaara began to input the retinal and print scan Neji looked from Gaara to hinata and whispered to hinata if you ever need me I am two buildings over top floor ok? Silently, she nodded her head.

When Gaara had finished imputing hinata into his security check-In he helped her settle in and was on his way.

* * *

><p>When the door shut behind Neji a tense silence hit the air. Gaara's eyes narrowed on her.<p>

Rules he stated.

No noise .

Do not wake me up if I am sleeping.

Do not make any sudden movements if I am meditating.

Do not speak to me unless absolutely necessary.

And under no circumstances are you ever allowed into my room. Understood?

"Y-yes" she whimpered.

"HN", was Gaara response.

Hinata plucking up some courage forced herself to ask Gaara-san?

He stiffened and turned "what", he hissed.

"If I cook for us do you like desserts, and umm what dishes don't you like". She asked

Gaara blinked thrown off by her question for a moment.

"I... do not like squid or octopus. I prefer my food to be scorching hot and spicy I like meat like steak and beef and the only thing I have ever eaten remotely close to dessert are chocolate chip cookies". Was Gaara's response.

Hinata nodded her head.

"O-ok"

He stared at her for a second she was clearly very quiet.

Turning he disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaara<strong>_

"_Was she going to cook for me?_" He thought

_**No a deep voice rumbled in his mind she wants to poison you kill you off like all the others do.**_

Hn came Gaara's stoic reply.

But when the scents of rice and beef came floating through his bedroom door he walked out to find that she really was cooking in fact she had an apron on and was humming while she diced onions and peppers leaning against the door frame he watched her. Something was very intriguing about this girl.

When she reached for another pepper she froze mid slice turning slowly she swallowed visibly.

"Gaara" She questioned

He looked at her. "_Why is she so scared of me_? He thought, _I have done nothing to make her fear me._"

His eyes narrowed. _Was Shukaku right, was this girl trying to get rid of him before something could happen to her?_

After a few awkward moments of silence passed she turned around and continued cooking.

When she smelled the beef thoroughly cooked he watched her tiptoe reaching for the cayenne pepper she turned around and mixed it with this red sauce that she had sitting in the bowl.

After mixing she dumped it into the pot instantly glazing the beef into an inferno of hot pepper that left Gaara's mouthwatering. He hadn't had anything decently spicy in months.

She turned around and began placing the food onto the table she looked at and took in his thin body he was pale but it wasn't a natural pale. More like he was malnourished. She set stir fried green beans with a pepper sauce in front of him. He looked up at her suspicion evident in her eyes. You look sick she murmured eat all of the food I put on your plate she said calmly.

He looked at her and when she mixed the food and plated their portions she sat down clasping her hands together "Itadakimasu!" she sung out, picking up her fork she dug in.

Gaara watched her for a minute then deciding it was safe to eat picked up his fork and began eating.

He couldn't keep the surprise off of his face. It was the best meal he had had in ages.

By the time hinata looked up to check that he was eating he was halfway through his plate. She smiled. Rising from the table she placed mittens on her hands.

Inquisitive eyes followed her every move. When she pulled chocolate chip cookies out of the oven his eyes widened a small fraction grateful for his stoic features for once he ducked his head and continued eating his food when all was done she rested a plate of cookies in front of him and returned to cleaning the kitchen.

He eyed the cookies once more and decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hinata if I find you are in any way attempting to poison me I will kill you without a second thought understood" he said.

Frozen in fear all hinata managed to get out was a whispered yes.

Sleep tonight hinata he said tomorrow you will show me what you can do with your chakra be up for 7 :00 am picking up the plate of cookies he disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>Hinata retired to her room at 9:30 sighing she picked up her bags and set out to fix up her room. White futon with lavender and black cover with a black neck roll.<p>

Her closet housed her clothes. She placed her books on chakra control and weapons mastery on her bookshelf and assembled her desk in a corner.

She placed a vase by the window and laid her lavender curtains to shield her from the sunlight. Her towel stand was next to her door. Taking her toiletries out of the bag she continued to place her things in the bathroom red and gold shower curtains graced the tub a gold rug and red trash can.

Her brushes were placed in a drawer and anything else she might need was placed in the cabinets.

Turning around she opened a closet and found a large basin and basket. She smiled maybe if she found the right herbs she could create some of her home made ointments it was something she was good at and she was sure she could at least help the hospital out.

Returning to her room she leaned out of the window when suddenly it struck her. Five hours in a house with a stranger who was terrifying to her was already more a home than living with her father had been.

She turned then stripping went to take a shower.

Twisting her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head she pulled on one of Neji's old shirts something she snuck out of the back of his closet when he stopped to use the restroom.

She crawled onto her futon and tucked herself in looking at the clock on her wall, 11:30. She sighed now would be a good time to sleep rolling over her last thoughts were of Gaara and a small hope that he was sleeping well.

Good night Gaara-san.

* * *

><p><em> Someone was straddling her waist and something slimy was caressing her neck. She cracked her eyes open and it was him Kabuto. He had a grin on his face. You think because you're in a shinobi compound you are safe from me Hyuuga? He chuckled far from it he chuckled I will make you mine from a distance for a long time to come he chuckled reaching down and pulling her panties off. He chuckled again leaning down to lick her core soo sweet he murmured against her legs. Hinata was revolted no she tried to scream but the harder she tried to use her voice the less he seemed to hear. Help she began to scream but no one was coming. Kabuto lifted his head oh your cousin he chuckled is that who you are screaming for. His friends; raising an eyebrow Gaara? Moving her into a sitting position she finally was allowed to scream as the bodies of her saviors were strewn about on the floor. NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO she screamed.<em>

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, hinata, hinata, hina-_ NOOOO

- the resounding boom vibrated off of the walls as Gaara was thrown off of his feet and blasted into the wall. His eyes wide he watched as the chakra poured out of hinata and a seal blossomed on her shoulder burning the shirt she was wearing.

Creating two sand clones he sent one to wake Neji and the other to alert Lady Tsunade to get to his apartment as soon as possible. Hinata had, - something sealed in her.

When Neji and tsunade arrived they were astonished she was levitating, glowing an eerie blue light,

"my god" Neji gasped out.

Tsunade had no clue what to do so when Hinata's body twisted and a loud crack filled the room her eyes widened in panic and when Hinata's body dropped lifeless to the ground her eyes strained on her for just a second before moving into action. No, Neji whispered, not my baby sister, NOT HINAT HIME!

* * *

><p>Until next time ^.^ I hope this chapter isn't as boring as I think it is, please review.<p>

I think this might be the longest chapter thus far. Ask me anything guys and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities ok. I understand something's might have been confusing once again just ask and I will try my best to help otherwise it will all be cleared up later on in the story. Oh and special thanks to those of you who reviewed and are attempting to help me become a better writer. I appreciate it .

OHHH WAIT, DON'T GO TO ANOTHER STORY YET!

I need a beta reader . you all know why soo umm email me or leave a review with a request to be my beta reader. Ok thanks


	4. Bijju

~~~Tsunade's POV~~~

It was terrifying. Really, it seemed as if she had simply floated and died, because at that moment, she appeared to be dead. I kicked Neji out of the room. Hinata was the only relative he liked, let alone cared for. He was not handling the situation like a seasoned shinobi. In fact he was more like a father losing his wife and child at the same time, it was eerie at the least and at the most terrifying.

She had no pulse, her body was cold, her eyes empty. Gaara for once looked shaken, which was scary. Because Gaara never looked worried in fact he never looked like anything other than angry or nonchalant. The fact that the great Sabaku was worried was troublesome.

Leaning down I tried to jump start her heart with a shock of chakra. There was no luck. I pumped her heart and fed her some air. As long as the oxygen reached her brain she would live. I was sure of it.

Neji was still screaming in the hallway and I needed his eyes to tell me what was wrong, after all hearts just don't stop beating. They flicker, fade out, or explode. Her heart just stopped. Walking outside I stood in front of a panic stricken Neji and I slapped him, hard.

"If you want her to live Neji, I suggest you drop the scared act and work with me to save her. Your eyes can identify what is wrong with her body better than my hands and hypothesizing." After his initial shock my words seemed to reach his head. Quickly he sobered up. Turning, he briskly walked back into Hinata's room.

"Byakugan." he murmured looking directly at Hinata's body, for a second his eyes widened. "Her chakra looks to be attempting to double in quantity. The seal on her shoulder seems to be sending her body more chakra than she can handle and for now, it seems her heart stopped from fear and pain. The muscles and tendons in her back are-

"I know…" I said "…torn. Neji get Kakashi and Jiraiya. All I can do for her at this time is to keep her heart pumping oxygen to her brain." Neji nodded his head, and before leaving he paused.

"Tsunade-sama she-, Neji's voice broke. Turning back he looked me in the eyes. "Hinata. Cant. Die. I will not allow it." I watched him leave Neji wasn't stupid he knew better than to challenge me. But I understood. His last connection to all that was ever good in his past life was in this girl. If she died she would take the last of him with her. Turning I found Gaara standing in the corner face blank.

"Make yourself useful Sabaku use your sand to hold her up." He glanced at me before adhering to my command. I instructed him to keep her heart pumping as I continued to give her mouth to mouth. When Ino walked in I was allowed to relax a little.

"Ino you currently have the best touch feel her back and begin repairing the tendons in her back." Nodding she set to work. After ten minutes of pure concentration, Ino's glowing hands moved away from Hinata's back.

"All her tendons are healed Sensei, most of her muscles are still badly torn and I'm about half way out of chakra I won't be able to fix her completely, otherwise I'll end up doing more damage than good." Tsunade nodded.

"Come here give her mouth to mouth; I, will finish healing her back." Quickly switching places Tsunade concentrated on this regenerative jutsu. She began to push more and more chakra into her hands, the ethereal green glowing of her hands turned to a harsh red. The sickening sound of muscle, moving through blood trapped under the skin, resounded about the room. The red turned to brown and the brown turned to black. Sakura rushed into the room.

"Sakura", I barely puffed out, "Stop her internal bleeding, quickly or she will hemorrhage before we can get her heart to beat on its own".

Nodding Sakura planted her feet and pulled out some body stencils drawing lines across her body she began to do the hand signs. She whispered the word 'explode.' As the small blood clots separated, the blood slowly rushed to the top of her skin. Sakura simultaneously began to search and heal any organs damaged. She and Tsunade finished at the same time. Immediately a small light came back into her eyes. Slowly she pulled in her own breath. Ino backed away for a second.

"I'm going into her mind." she decided. 'Her mind is too far away and we need to find out the amount of damage done to her brain.' Ino thought kneeling and placing her hands in her families sacred hand sign.

"Mind transfer technique." she said. Her body stiffened and fell over. Gaara's sand moved and caught her. Just then Jiraiya and Kakashi entered the room. I looked up.

"She needs to be sealed." I stated. Nodding, Kakashi answered,

"Sealing room in the hospital?"

With a curt nod they disappeared.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Hinata's mind was a mess. It was flooded with so many thoughts all at once that Ino instantly felt overwhelmed.

"Ignore everything else." She murmured to herself. Her current job was finding Hinata and repairing her mind if the need arose. She searched for what felt like hours. Where was she and why was her mind so big? As she continued to walk she saw glimpses of memories.

In one, her father slapped her hard across the face.

In another, her mother was playing with her and her father watched by with a soft smile on his face.

Another at her mother's funeral and her father slapping her once they were home because she cried.

Ino felt her anger rise. Her father Lord Hiashi didn't just hate Hinata, he despised her and simply because she looked like her mother. In a few years they would practically look identical, the only difference would be eye color. As, her mother's eyes were a dark purple. Pulling herself together Ino continued to search for Hinata, her chakra level was growing low. If she didn't find her soon Hinata would be trapped in her own mind for some time, and there was no telling how long it would take to bring her out of a coma.

When she felt a sharp pulse of fear she knew she had found Hinata.

She found her cowering in a corner and as Ino attempted to approach she found herself blocked from reaching her. What could be strong enough to stop her from going further?

Looking closer she spotted a small cat, it was beautiful kuma no Tsume, a Japanese bear-claw. The eyes however were unusual. They were a beautiful shade of lavender that deepened into an intense shade of mauve. Then suddenly it grew slowly taking the form of an unusually large snow leopard the two round patches of black fur actually moving to form a large diamond in the center of its forehead.

They seemed to be communicating. Ino was intrigued but she felt a pull and suddenly she remembered she was close to being totally out of chakra. Pausing for a moment she attempted to break through the mental barrier the creature had invoked. However it was useless the barrier was to strong.

"Hinata." She murmured. Her mind worked overtime. How was she supposed to get through to Hinata while behind the barrier?

'The cat!' These things, their names were usually exactly what they were. So she decided it was worth a try. Lacing her voice with chakra she called out softly to it.

"Kuma- Kuma no Tsume?" The cat turned slowly glaring fiercely at Ino.

"Save her mind Yamanaka. Take my sun ray but do not let her feel the pain of my awakening. Her mind will be filled with all the tortures of her past for days. Do not let her feel. Or she will attempt to kill herself in her sleep." Kuma narrowed her eyes. "Do not fail child. I am the first of many I could destroy you with a simple thought. Now take her."

Ino not wasting any time crossed base of the barrier, grabbing Hinata she sprinted to the front of her mind.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were working hard. The circle they had drawn on the floor was intricate. Just as they finished, the doors blew open. Tsunade walked in placing Hinata in the center of the circle. Tsunade wrapped what was left of her shirt around her lower body. Kakashi whistled her torso was riddled with scars and bruises Jiraiya began to place the kanji across her chest; Control, balance, and purity. Kakashi, finally deciding to move began to place the kanji around a black paw print that appeared on her shoulder. As Jiraiya and Kakashi formed the hand sign for sealing the pressure in the room began to escalate. The chakra in the room doubled.

"Seal!" Jiraiya and Kakashi shouted together. The ink across the floor and her chest rose up and seemed to be absorbed by the paw print. For a moment everything was calm. Then Hinata let out an ear piercing scream.

~~~Gaara POV~~~

She was in so much pain. Her body twisted and jerked in odd directions. Tsunade, Ino and Sakura were yelling orders. Seconds later she was strapped to a hospital bed, bound by leather straps.

Tsunade pulled out a syringe with a large needle, slow and carefully she pushed the clear fluid into Hinata's neck. She grew silent then all movement stopped. After a second she breathed normally and Tsunade pulled the needle from her neck. Her blood trickled out then. The scent assaulted my nose. Delicious I thought. Her blood smelled sweet and pure but there was an underlying sharpness to it. Like a hint of spice. Delicious. I could feel Shukaku stirring.

"**Kill her****.**" he growled into my ear. **"She is alrea****dy wrapped in our sand just crush her"**

'No' I answered, 'She has done nothing to receive death from me.'

"**Smell her blood in the air Gaara, so sweet and pure. We have never had blood so pure she isn't tainted Gaara GIVE ME HER BLOOD!"**

'No.' I answered.

"**Your mother would want her blood boy. All the blood of disgusting vermin you killed have bled in your mother****'****s name, but the blood of this woman, pure and worth more than a thousand souls you refuse to spill? ****GIVE US HER BLOOD!"**

'No, No, NO, NO, NO!' Shukaku rattled his cage and I fought to keep the seal on.

"**You will release me soon Child. She will be the first one I make you kill****."**he growled out.

I had to get out of there. Quickly, I left the room.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Beep, beep, beep. Cracking open an eye Hinata winced. The light was too bright.

'Where am I?' she thought. Beep, beep, beep.

Ahh, the sounds coupled with the scent of a strong antiseptic made it clear, a hospital. Opening her eyes she turned looking to her left, asleep in a chair was Neji. Hinata smiled softly. 'Of course he would be here.' she thought. Sakura walked into the room

"Oh, Hinata you're awake, wonderful." Sakura looked down at her clip board and asked, "Well do you remember why you're here"?

"No." Hinata answered, "Not at all." Nodding, Sakura jotted down some notes.

"Well, let's start with the fact that you have been in the hospital for five days."

"Five days! ?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes, five days. Lady Tsunade put you in a drug induced coma so that you wouldn't feel any pain.

"Why, would I…" Hinata grew silent. "Oh she whispered, I remember now."


End file.
